Remus Nose of a Joke
by LadyAnalyn
Summary: Silly title I know. Remus plays a very not funny April Fools Day joke on Sirius. Safe for all to read. Trust me.


**Righty-oh, here's something I wrote awhile ago but have only chosen now to post it.**

**Remus plays a very mean April Fools' joke on Sirius.**

**A/N: if ya want implied slash it's there if you don't it's not. I think this is perfectly safe for anyone to read. If you don't agree then don't yell at me.**

**Oh, yeah, don't own 'em and all that jazz.**

April Fools' Day was one of the favourite holidays of the Marauders. It was the only day they could play pranks at school and not have points taken away if they were caught. Of course they mainly just had each other to play jokes on as the day was usually during spring break and most of the school had gone home. The Marauders always stayed for the spring holiday. Remus, though not often the Mastermind behind the tricks he and his friends played, occasionally thought of a great one. This year he thought of a fantastic joke that would be sure to give _all_ his friends nightmares for weeks even though the joke would be aimed at Sirius.

To make sure they didn't catch on right away he'd start off the day as normal as all the other April Fools' Days they'd had together.

"So," he said once everyone was awake "what are we planning for today?"

James smiled wickedly "Sirius and I've got something great for Dumbledore."

Remus raised an eyebrow "You're going to pull a prank on the Headmaster?"

"It's April Fools' day," said Sirius "if it were any other day, we'd forget it. Besides we think he'll enjoy it-he does have a sense of humour you know."

"I suppose" Remus stretched and sniffed the air with a thoughtful look on his face-it was time to put his plan into action.

"What's up Moony, smell something funny?" James asked.

"Well…" said Remus slowly "I've smelt it for awhile actually, ever since my sense of smell became stronger last year, but I'm not so sure that I'm smelling it right."

"What do you smell?" asked Peter.

"It's difficult to say, Sirius?"

"What, is it me? I showered last night." Sirius sniffed his armpits. "I smell fine to me."

"It's not that," Remus sat next to Sirius on his bed "you know how I can smell the relationship between you and Regulus, right?"

"Yes," Sirius said slowly, clearly growing concerned.

"Well, I can tell you have the same mother… but" Remus paused, he used all his will power to keep a straight face "I'm not so sure you have the same father."

Sirius' eyes widened "Are you saying that my mum cheated on my dad?"

"I don't know, I've met your father and I think Regulus is definitely his son…"

"You mean Orion Black may not be my father?" Sirius grinned "Because that'd be so great."

"Now, I could be wrong…but the werewolf nose is not supposed to be wrong. I don't know who your real father could be…see, the relationship between you and Regulus is a maternal blood bond. Maternal blood is always easier to smell than paternal blood, but I think I smell paternal blood between you and someone else."

"One of the teachers is my father?" Sirius looked horrified in a mock way though as to him anyone would be preferable to Orion Black. James and Peter also looked a might horrified as they were also listening intently and falling for Remus' scheme.

"No," Remus voice was calm "one of the other students is your half-brother."

"Who?" said the other three in unison.

Remus took a breath "I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"Just tell me Remus" Sirius looked into Remus' eyes.

Remus inwardly cringed at the hope that was in Sirius' eyes but decided to go on with the joke anyway "Severus."

Lack of response from the other three, Remus wasn't sure if he'd said it out loud, but then Sirius got a bit paler "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

James looked positively green "I think he did Padfoot." Peter appeared to be lost for words.

Remus nodded and Sirius grabbed his shoulders and shook him "Please tell me you're wrong" he begged "I can't be related to that slimy haired git, please, you're not serious, tell me you're not serious."

Remus couldn't fight it any longer, he smiled and laughed "'Course I'm not, you're _Sirius_. April Fools!"

Sirius let go of Remus and stood up, Peter sighed in relief and James wiped sweat of his forehead "Moony that was so not funny."

Sirius looked at Remus, eyes narrowed and in a low voice he said "I am going to get you for that."

Remus stopped laughing immediately at the stormy look in Sirius' eyes and stood up and backed away from Sirius. Sirius however came forward.

"Now, Sirius, I'm sorry, don't be angry it was just a joke."

Sirius smiled maliciously, tackled Remus and pinned him to the floor "Just for that, I won't tell you where I hid your chocolate." Sirius stood up and left the room.

"Hid my chocolate?" Remus scrambled up after him "Sirius, wait! It was just a joke; surely you didn't actually believe me! Sirius, what did you do with my chocolate? Sirius!"

End

**This is a oneshot unless ya wanna know what trick they played on Dumbledore. Review if ya liked it. Ta, Lady A**


End file.
